deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SMT Protagonist Battle Royale
This is the last off Season Death Battle by Nier Hitoshura, until Season 1 is finished. This Battle features Kazuya, Aleph, Demi-Fiend, and Flynn of the video game franchise, Shin Megami Tensei. Note: Flynn does not get Final Apocalypse feats, nor does he and the other Protagonists get their Messiah in the Diamond Realm feats Interlude Sakuya: Being the Protagonist isn't always the easiest thing in it world. You have a lot of goals to go through, and you can end up losing, friends, or loved. Rin: However, these Protagonist almost got their world destroyed, by a tyrannical god, who was only a rogue avatar by the true god. Sakuya: We have Kazuya of Shin Megami Tensei 1, and Aleph of Shin Megami Tensei 2 Rin: And we have Demi-Fiend of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, and Flynn of Shin Megami Tensei IV. She's Sakuya Izayoi, and I'm Rin Okumura. Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors weapons and stats to see who will win a... Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!!! Kazuya (SMT 1) (Coming Soon) Aleph (SMT 2) (''Coming Soon)'' The Demi-Fiend (SMT: Nocturne) Cue: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne OST - Title Screen Sakuya: When the world you know it, is destroyed and reverted into a sphere where demons, deities, and lost souls roam around. There is only one thing you can do, and that's become stronger in order to survive Rin: Demi-Fiend had no particular trouble with becoming stronger either. He was born a human, and at the age of 17 or 18 the conception happened. Sakuya: When the conception happened, Kagutsuchi saw no hint of reason in Demi-Fiend and sent him back to his distorted world in order to find himself. Rin: Demi-Fiend was once known as Naoki Kashima, but when Lucifer took notice of his potential. He become his experiment. Background Recap: * Born as Naoki Kashima * Was 17 to 18 when the conception * Had no hint reason in him * Became a demon through Lucifer Sakuya: Giving him the Magatama, Demi-Fiend was born, and as he join the ranks of the demons, he himself quickly ranked up fast. Rin: So fast in-fact that he was already starting to take down the Fiends, and even fought against Dante, or Raidou dependable on which version you play through. Sakuya: He quickly adapted to his surroundings, and became smart, ruthless, and strong. He wasn't able to go all Shonen hero, cause he would've gotten obliterated if he did. Rin: That's right, and Demi-Fiend was also gaining new spells, and skills acquired from the Magatama as he progressed through the Vortex World, and even the Amala Labyrinth. Sakuya: Demi-Fiend is strong, strong enough that he was able to Trade blows with Thor, the three Cardinal Angels, Dante, Raidou, and Metatron, and even Lucifer himself. Rin: Demi-Fiend was fast enough to keep up with Hell Biker, and other deities, and fiends capable of crossing the universes. Sakuya: Through the Magatama, Demi-Fiend gained defenses similar to armor, he was able to tank magic, physical attacks, from many demons, including the big guys of Shin Megami Tensei. Physical Capabilities Recap: * Capable of trading blows with Thor, the Three Cardinal Angels, Dante, Raidou, Metatron, and Lucifer * Fast enough to keep up with Hell Biker, and many other high tiers of SMT * Tank attacks from many of the demons, and deities, of SMT Rin: And if that's not all, Demi-Fiend has defeated many of the demons, and deities of the Vortex World. Hell, He's defeated the Fiends, the Cardinal Angels, Metatron, and Kagutsuchi. Sakuya: Actually Lucifer believed in Demi-Fiend's capabilities so much, that he believed he could defeat YHVH, during the war alongside him. Rin: Not did Lucifer believe in his capabilities, but Dante also believed in his capabilites of being able to take the heads of Lucifer's generals, and when someone as awesome as Dante believes in your capabilities, that's an achievement. It's something I wish I cou-''' ''*Sakuya pokes Rin with a knife*'' Sakuya: Pay more attention Rin...Anyways, Demi-Fiend has succeeded in taking the heads of Lucifer's generals, and has actually taken on Lucifer himself. Although the fight ended in a stalemate, the fight was going on for a while. '''Rin: Yeah, even before that. Demi-Fiend was already mastering demon fusion, spells, skills, and new ways to take down enemies. Sakuya: It goes to show that smarts, power play a good role when used correctly. Feats Recap: * Defeated all of the Fiends * Defeated Lucifer's Generals * Defeated Metatron, and Kagutsuchi * Strong enough that Dante believed he could take the heads of Lucifer's generals, and he did * Lucifer believed in that he could win the war against YHVH alongside him Rin: Demi-Fiend has a large pool of abilities at his disposal, but he can't get through all of them as that would take way to long, and make for a boring analysis. Here is the abilities, he decided to show case you all. Sakuya: Demi-Fiend has Masakados, a Magatama that gave him the power to void everything except Gun, and Almighty damage. Rin: Demi-Fiend also has the skills, Pierce which allows him to ignore all resistances/immunities except for Repel. He's also got Deadly Fury which allows Demi-Fiend to cause severe physical damage towards his foes. Sakuya: Demi-Fiend also has Freikugel, one of his more powerful attacks which also causes severe physical damage to his foes. This isn't even counting his magic move Gaea Rage which erupts the ground from beneath and causes severe earth damage along with lowering his foes defenses by two levels. Rin: There is also Diaharan which heals Demi-Fiend up to full health when he takes to much damage, he also has Mana Drain, which it sounds like it, he steals mana from others, and adds it to his own. Sakuya: Demi-Fiend also has his debuffs such Sukunda which lowers agility by 1 level, Tarunda which lowers both magic and physical attacks by 1 level. And lastly he has Rakunda which lowers defense by 1 level. Rin: Demi-Fiend has his buffs such as Sukukaja which boosts up his agility by 1 level, Tarukaja which increases his physical and magic attacks by 1 level, and he also has Rakukaja which increases his defense by 1 level. Sakuya: A lot of these abilities make Demi-Fiend a hard person to defeat. Rin: Yeah, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with this guy. I'd lose. *Sakuya pokes Rin with a knife again* Rin: Ow what was that for? Sakuya: Stay on topic Rin. Abilities Recap: * Has Masakados which grants Demi-Fiend null Phys, Fire, Elec, Force (Wind), Ice, Death spells, Expell spells, and Ailments. * Pierce, which allows Demi-Fiend to ignore all forms of resistance except Repel * Deadly Fury which is severe physical to damage to any foe caught by it * Freikugel which is severe physical damage to any foe similar towards Deadly Fury * Gaea Rage which erupts the ground while causing severe earth damage and lowers defense by 2 levels * Diaharan which heals his wounds fully * Mana Drain, self explanatory * Has debuffs such as Rakunda (Lower Defense by 1), Sukunda (Lowers Agility by 1), and Tarunda (Lowers Magic and Physical attack by 1) * Has Buffs such as Rakukaja (Increases Defense by 1), Sukukaja (Increases Agility by 1), and Tarukaja (Increases Magic and physical attacks by 1) Rin: Demi-Fiend may be a badass, but he was tricked into becoming the New Demon. However, YHVH feared the new demon. Sakuya: Not only that, but Demi-Fiend has almost died from the hands of Dante and Raidou Rin: And if DDS's massage says anything, it's that he succeeded in the war, but got the same fate as Hijiri Weakness Recap: * Tricked into becoming the New Demon * Was almost killed by Dante and Raidou * Got the same fate as Hijiri Flynn (SMT IV) (Coming Soon) Pre-Death Battle Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate Rin: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Fight (Coming Soon) Conclusion (Coming Soon) ' Winner is Kazuya SMT1.png|If Kazuya wins Winner is Aleph.png|If Aleph wins Winner is Demi-Fiend.png|If Demi-Fiend wins Winner is Flynn.png|If Flynn wins ' Who do you think will win? Kazuya (SMT I) Aleph (SMT II) Demi-Fiend (SMT III: Nocturne) Flynn (SMT IV) Who are you rooting for? Kazuya (SMT I) Aleph (SMT II) Demi-Fiend (SMT III: Nocturne) Flynn (SMT IV) Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nier Hitoshura